


Falling for you

by Grimmliz



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dorks, Fluffy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz
Summary: Sobre tardes perfeitas para visitar (e provocar) seu rival declarado.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 5





	Falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> Ginhiji me mata demais. ♥

Era um dia quente de verão, mas a brisa fresca amenizava e muito a alta temperatura, tornando aquela uma tarde perfeita para se fazer nada. Hijikata estava livre de seus compromissos com o Shinsengumi, por isso não usava seu uniforme, apenas o quimono, que na humilde opinião de Sakata Gintoki, lhe caía muito bem — mas é claro que nunca deixaria o vice-comandante demoníaco saber disso.

Hijikata fumava seu cigarro na varanda do quarto, recostado contra um dos pilares de madeira. Gintoki havia aparecido sem aviso prévio, trazendo consigo alguns picolés, os quais consumiu sozinho enquanto esperava Hijikata finalizar seu relatório mais cedo.

— Não acha que está tornando as coisas um tanto óbvias? — questionou o moreno, exalando a fumaça enquanto coçava a nuca, desconfortável com os constantes olhares de Gintoki.

— O quê? Um homem não possui a liberdade de visitar seu rival declarado?

Gintoki estava sentado numa distância razoável, o que não entregava em nada a verdadeira natureza da relação deles, que ainda preferiam manter em segredo — ou apenas não tinham se dado ao trabalho de contar a ninguém. A linha entre amor e ódio era de fato bastante tênue.

— Só não reclame caso aquelas crianças descubram.

— Ah… — suspirou o platinado, fazendo pouco caso — sua falação está me dando sono, Hijikata-kun...

Dito isso, simplesmente deixou o corpo cair de lado, deitando confortavelmente na coxa de Hijikata.

— Agora, pare de reclamar e se faça útil, sim?

— Ei, que droga pensa que está fazendo, Yorozuya?

Gintoki o ignorou, encarando-o debaixo.

— Sabe, eu realmente odeio o cheiro de nicotina.

Hijikata tragou mais uma vez, um sorriso petulante aflorando-se em sua face ao baforar na direção do yorozuya, que nem ao menos se perturbou.

— E...?

— Mas não me importo tanto com o gosto, ao menos não quando sinto na sua boca.

O vice-comandante demoníaco engasgou no ato, levando uma mão a face. Calor lhe invadiu o rosto, obrigando-o a desviar-se — não que seu embaraço não fosse mais do que evidente, de fato aquela fora a exata intenção de Gintoki.

O yorozuya sentou-se, observando com humor o vice-comandante que tentava se recompor.

— Ei, Toshi… algo errado? — provocou.

— Você fala demais, idiota! — Mas apesar de suas palavras, o fantasma de um sorriso brincava nos lábios de Hijikata.

Gintoki não resistiu, alcançou-o pelo colarinho e o trouxe em sua direção. Fez questão de olhá-lo bem fundo nos olhos antes de tomá-lo pela nuca e beijá-lo.

— Você também.


End file.
